Burning Memories
by Hideyoshi Kaito
Summary: Have fun reading! First Chapter is UP!


Born half shade and half elf, Slaiye was looked down upon because of his shade like characteristics. He had red hair, crimson eyes, but the shape of his face was like an elf. He had been told that his dad passed on before he was born. His mother died while giving birth to him. Slaiye thought there was nothing that could save him from his loneliness.

* * *

Slaiye ran away from the village of Uru'baen at age twelve and traveled west of Du Weldenvarden. There he found peace form everyone else. A feeling inside of him made him frustrated and he took his anger out on the forest.

Slaiye kicked a rock almost twice his size, leaving only dust behind on the spot. He ran toward a tree and rammed his fist into the wood, breaking it in half. Slaiye had been doing this for about three days now, and his knuckles were bruised up. His feet were also bleeding from all the broken pieces of trees and rocks he had stepped on.

Standing on tree branches, two elves in the forest watched the shade-elf carefully. Gazing down like hawks, they observed the scene with fear and astonishment.

"He is faster than any elf or dragon rider I have seen in my life," the first one said.

"Should we take him back to Ellesmera?" the second one asked.

"No, we should inform Queen Islanzadí first. She will tell us what to do with him" the two elves jumped silently down the trees, landing on the ground with barely a sound. Hurrying back to their elven steeds, they rode with great speed towards Ellesmera.

The numerous swords of the Elven Guard glinted in the setting sun, marking out the position of the great hall. Pulling their horses to a stop, the two elves leapt off their horses and bowed down slightly.

"We must speak with the queen," the first one told the guards, throwing the ancient greeting ritual aside. "It is of great importance, and please let us through!" One of the guards recognized their faces and let them pass. Making their way down the long halls, they finally reached the throne room and kneeled before the queen.

"What is it that you have to tell me, Lanwyr?" Queen Islanzadí asked.

"We were traveling east of Du Weldenvarden when we saw a boy with the features of elf and a shade! He seemed to be angry and in a foul mood for some reason. " Lanwyr explained.

"An elf and shade you say." The queen's eyes narrowed.

"He had red hair and crimson eyes, but his features were not of a human, and his ears were pointed," Lanwyr explained.

The queen leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. "Bring him to me, but do not be too harsh. I want to find out what is wrong. When that is done, if we are able to calm him down, we will take him in, and see if his powers could be used to our aid. I will give you ten men to take with you. Leave as soon as they are with you," Queen Islanzadí told them. Bowing, the two elves left, brows furrowed in thought about the task that lay in front of them.

* * *

Lanwyr and Vínro were waiting outside, when the ten soldiers came. The soldiers were all on horses, and had brought two more for Lanwyr and Vínro. They all rode their horses to where Lanwyr and Vínro had last seen the half shade on his destructive rampage. Luckily for them, the shade-elf seemed to have fallen asleep. Around the shade-elf, were spots where rocks and trees had been, but it seemed that they had all been turned to dust. Slowly and quietly, Lanwyr crept surreptitiously towards him, trying hard not to wake him up. Lanwyr was one pace away from the shade-elf, when his eyes flickered open. Before Lanwyr could do anything, the shade-elf was behind him and had his hand on Lanwyr's sword hilt.

"What do you want from me?" the shade-elf asked harshly.

"M-My name is Lanwyr, and Queen, Islanzadí ordered me to come get you.  
W-What is your name?" Lanwyr forced himself to remain calm.

"My name is Slaiye," Slaiye answered. Slaiye looked behind the elf into  
the forest and saw about eleven elves standing there, all armed except for  
one. The ten armed men charged out at him. He had never held a sword before in  
his life, but he trusted his instincts. The half shade began to crouch into a  
lower position, ready to—

"STOP!" Lanwyr yelled, "What do you think you're doing? He is not an enemy, nor one that you should fight. Slaiye, could you come back with me to Ellesmera? We might be able to help you." Slaiye trusted Lanwyr, but the soldiers were untrustworthy. Without even the command to attack they tried to kill him, but he decided to follow. Something in his mind told him that it was the right thing to do. Locking his eyes with Lanwyr, he nodded firmly.

"He is here, Queen Islanzadí," Lanwyr said.

"Well what are you waiting for, bring him in," she ordered to her bodyguard. As Slaiye walked through the doors, he inspected his surroundings, and by the looks of it, it looked like a throne room. The obvious thing to do was bow before the queen. Slaiye did so, and asked,

"Why did you ask for me to come here?"

"Because I heard that you were destroying the forest and thought I should find out why." Queen Islanzadí said, "You care to tell us why?

"There's just so much anger and rage inside me, and when it breaks loose, I begin to crush anything around me." Slaiye explained to the queen.

"I'll see what I can do about it. I'll have you escorted to one of the houses we have here. Do you have anything to request for your house?" the elf queen asked.

"Can it be near a lake? I like to bathe inside lakes in the morning," Slaiye smiled shyly. Having friends was all he had ever wanted, but he was afraid, afraid that the elves would look down on him like the people in Ellesmera. What happened back in the forest when the ten soldiers attacked him  
made him worry about the elves.

"It shall be done."

He twisted and turned the whole night, not even getting a wink of sleep. He was thinking whether to stay in Ellesmera or stay and lurk in the forest in his dark rage. The more he thought about going back to the forest, the more it made him feel lonely.


End file.
